Load resistors are common elements used in signal processing components and systems. These resistors are used to absorb excess energy. The qualities of a load resistor include the efficiency, average and peak power dissipation, frequency response, performance when exposed to a variety of environmental conditions, size and weight. Such load resistors are typically used as terminations for switches, isolators, circulators, detectors and couplers. Such a load resistor must not only be capable of performing its electrical requirements, but the assembly must be small, compact, of low profile, sealed against damage from the environment, and be capable of being easily mounted on and connected to the device with which it is to be used.